


Mind Whisper

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John felt the whispers at the back of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** prompt #135 Soldier  
>  **ancientctybingo** prompt #7 Telepathy

The whisper at the back of his mind had started the moment he flew too close to the outpost in Antarctica. It was soft and inviting, drawing him in until he could not resist the desire to sink down onto the strange chair with its intricate filigree workmanship. Bathed in blue light, all he could sense was the whisper growing stronger inside his mind, soothing yet demanding.

He heard a question and the merest thought brought images bursting forth from that mind whisper.

"Did I do that?" he asked but part of him knew it was also the work on something else.

As the weeks passed, the strange whisper became background noise--until the day he stepped into Atlantis and felt the city open up to him. Sometimes he felt the city calling to him, ordering him, and the soldier within him wanted to obey, but never mindlessly. He felt her guiding him through her many corridors, showing him her secrets when his inner, subconscious thoughts relayed a need to know.

She... It... had many voices, but it wasn't until Rodney had the ATA gene that he realized that those voices were not just the call of the Ancient technology. It was the mind whisper of others with the ATA gene. Rodney's mind was no louder than anyone else, but John recognized the pattern of those thoughts - the depth and lightening speed. His mind whispers called to John, drawing him closer in a desire to protect him. Not true telepathy, but more of an impression of thought, or emotion perhaps.

At first he wondered if 'she' whispered in the back of Rodney's mind, offering him all the solutions that came to Rodney so quickly, but Rodney was just as knowledgeable beyond the influence of the city. The city guided but their human minds were still too different from the Ancients who had built Atlantis to fully decipher her meanings. Just impressions, and dreams.

With so many whispers at the back of his mind, he never expected to miss any one in particular, yet when Rodney was apart from him--separated by a distance too great--he keenly felt the absence of his mind.

Perhaps that was why he felt the irresistible urge to protect Rodney; why he had climbed the outside of the great tower when he thought of Rodney trapped without access to a computer terminal or communication device. He had felt Rodney's distress, linked to him through the mind whispers of the Ancient gene.

Others might believe he had done so out of duty, seeing the soldier rather than the man, but John knew the truth. He knew he needed the warmth at the back of his mind that was Rodney, watching and waiting as Rodney fumbled through one wrong relationship after another until the day came when the rules changed and allowed him to be both soldier and man.

John found Rodney on the balcony overlooking a new ocean in Pegasus, far from San Francisco and another burned out relationship.

"Do you ever feel it?" he asked, continuing when he saw Rodney's frown. "The whispers at the back of your mind."

Rodney's eyes widened. He spoke no words but his mind whispered sensations that felt like _yes, yes, yes_.

"I want... Do you want...?"

It wasn't true telepathy, but John felt a blaze of desire from Rodney moments before soft lips pressed against his, and felt the powerful echo of his own desire as he kissed Rodney back.

END


End file.
